The Advantages Of Internet Chatrooms
by Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos
Summary: Who would've thought that I'd find my only friend in an internet chatroom? Please read the Authoress' Note inside! It's important! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 5

**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:** Hi everyone! Well, it's back! But, this is **CHAPTER FIVE**, not chapter one.

I've posted the first four chapters of "The Advantages Of Internet Chatrooms" on my DeviantArt account which is http:// kenouni-renashin. deviantart. com/ (remove the spaces). I'm Kenouni Renashin on that, so don't worry about the unfamiliar username.

If you don't have a DA account, and want to review the chapters I've posted on there, send me an email at the address on my profile page. Make sure you put 'Review for The Advantages of Internet Chatrooms" chapter (insert chapter here)' in the subject line though.  
Chaos! Disclaimer please!

**Magician Of Black Chaos:** Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, Kazuki Takahashi does. God help Seto Kaiba if she did.  
**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Okay, well, here's chapter five of The Advantages Of Internet Chatrooms!

Ashely logged off MSN Messenger, and shut down her laptop.

She sighed, and shook her head. "I really hope Dad doesn't find out about Seto. I dread to think about how much trouble I'm going to be in if he does." She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "But at least Seto doesn't know my real name and identity. At least I've got that on my side." She walked over to her bay window, and sat down, pulling her knees up against her chest. She looked at the horizon, and watched the sun setting. "What beautiful colours." She murmured softly. "Especially against the, almost sapphire, blue of the ocean. It's so peaceful."

On the other side of Domino City, in his home office, Seto Kaiba had done almost the exact same thing: logged off MSN, and turned his chair around so he could watch the sun set over the city. He, however, was dwelling on the prospect of meeting this strange, secretive, new girl, who seemed to know a lot about him and the whole Battle City tournament, mainly the whole business with Ishizu and her damn ancient Egyptian fairytales. Although this girl, Lucky, didn't seem to think that that was what they were.

He turned his chair back to face his desk, and searched for the Microsoft Word document, in which he had saved his conversations with Lucky, courtesy of copy and paste. He smirked at the idea. Why print them, when anybody could find them if you left them around, (and, have to keep printing out every conversation) when you could just copy them into a Word document and keep updating everytime you spoke to that person?

Especially if you kept your user account safe with a password.

He smirked again, and then tapped his fingers against the desktop, as he waited for the document to open. Sure, for you and me, this would've taken about three seconds, however, for Seto Kaiba, that was two seconds too many.

Impatient, Seto Kaiba? No.

Busy? Not on this particular Sunday evening.

However, there was something strange about him this evening. What that was, I couldn't tell you.

Anyway, he rested his chin on his hand, and began to read the document, with the occasional movement being his index finger on his mouse wheel, scrolling the page down.

'I seem so different on-line.' He thought. 'And I've opened up to her quite a bit. I told her about my parents, what I overheard the girls at school saying about Mokuba, and even about my lack of relationships.' He smiled, a half smile, and went back to reading.

'_I don't want to be a man's plaything!' _He smiled. 'She really opened up to me, too, even before she knew who I was. I wonder why? Maybe it was because she felt as if she could trust me, no matter who I was. Maybe she has a sixth sense about things like that.'

Meanwhile, Mokuba was standing in the doorway, watching his big brother's eyes reading the screen. He watched his brother smile, and smiled himself. 'I wonder what he's reading, and why it's making him smile?' He wondered, as he leant against the mahogany doorframe.

'(Takes a breath.) Well, you have work, which is working as a CEO at KaibaCorp, you're seventeen, your favourite type of Duel Monsters are Dragons, you know Joey Wheeler, (which is why you resent being called a dog, because you call Joey that).' Seto raised an eyebrow, and continued reading.' You don't want people to know that you want to go to Egypt, because you've said time and time again that you don't believe in "ancient Egyptian fairy-tales" (they're not by the way).' He raised both eyebrows. 'Um, you have a younger brother (Mokuba, isn't it?), and no parents. The bit where you called yourself "too self-centered, and cold-hearted", is what my Father says you are (he hates Kaibas, long story, far too a long for now, and I can't remember it all anyway). Oh, finally, your name, (I mean, your "e-mail address type name") doesn't give anything away whatsoever.'

"I bet she was smiling as she typed that." He thought aloud.

"Typed what, big brother?" Mokuba asked, making Seto jump.

"Don't worry. How long have you been standing there?" Seto asked.

Mokuba noticed that he looked a little (a tiny bit, possibly the tiniest amount ever possible, but still,) guilty. "Not very long." He replied, smiling innocently. "Who typed what?" he repeated, walking over to his brother's desk, and leaning on it.

"No-one, typed anything." Seto paused. "Even if they did, it doesn't matter; it's work stuff."

"Really? Why did it make you smile then?"

"This person-"

"So, someone was typing something!"

"Yes, but-"

"You said, quote, no-one typed anything, unquote."

Seto was surprised. 'Where on hell did he learn that?' He wondered.

"Well?" Mokuba crossed his arms.

"This person typed something that was so wrong, it was funny." Seto finished. 'That was very lame Seto.' He thought to himself. 'Very lame, but let's see if Mokie buys it.'

Mokuba turned round, and as he walked away, he looked at his brother quizzically. "Are you sure?"

'Damn! He knows I'm lying! When did he learn to read me so well? Never mind, I can read him better!' Seto sighed. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay then, only if you're sure." Mokuba finished with a smile. "I just came by to tell you that I've brushed my teeth, and I'm going to bed now." By now, he had reached the door. "Goodnight Seto."

"Goodnight Mokie."

Mokuba walked out the door, and then stuck his head around it. "By the way, Seto, I don't believe you. I know you're lying!" He called playfully, and then laughed.

After resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, Seto looked up from the document he was _still _reading. "Go to bed!" He answered back, with a smile.

"Goodnight Seto!" Mokuba called, and then Seto heard his little brother's footsteps along the hallway, and the sound of a door closing.

Ashely was still staring out of her window, the sun having set ages ago. She was absent-mindedly playing with the gold chain around her neck, which had a gold pendant of a phoenix hanging from it.

"Ashely?"

"Mm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

A woman, who looked exactly like Ashely, except older, and without the different colours in her hair, walked over and sat down next to her.

"I thought that you would be talking to your friend on MSN."

"No, we logged off ages ago. I said I wanted an early night, because I've got school tomorrow." She sighed.

"Are you okay about going to school? I mean, we could get you a tutor if you wanted."

Ashely shook her head. "It's okay. I want to go to school. I don't want to stay at home and be tutored on my own. I want to go to a school and work with other people."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very sure." Ashely smiled at her Mum. "Thanks anyway."

Her Mum smiled back. "That's okay. We only want what's best for you, and we only want you to be happy." She tucked some of Ashely's hair behind her right ear. "What happened to the early night?"

"Oh, I got distracted. I sat down to watch the sunset, and then I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

"Good thoughts?"

"Yeah. Although, I'm nervous about going to school tomorrow, because I'm not going to know anybody."

"You'll make friends, don't worry. You're a very likeable person."

"Maybe, but I am quite shy, especially around people I don't know."

Her Mum gave her a quick hug. "You'll get used to them, don't worry."

"Yeah, I know. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm going. Good night sweetheart." She kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Good night Mama."

"Don't stay up too late." Her Mum was by the bedroom door.

"I won't. See you in the morning."

"Sleep tight. Your Father will be here to see you off in the morning, as well as me."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." Her Mum shut the bedroom door.

Ashely sighed, and swung her legs down from the window-seat. She stood up and drew the sapphire blue, Egyptian cotton curtains, then disappeared into her en-suite bathroom. About ten minutes later, she reappeared, in a deep purple baby-doll top, with a pair of little shorts. She took her hair out of its ponytail, brushed it, and then slid in between her champagne coloured satin sheets. After checking that her alarm clock was set, she fell asleep.

Sleep?

No, Kaiba doesn't know what sleep is; he works too much.

However, at this point, Kaiba had (finally) finished reading that document, and had shut down his laptop.

He unplugged it, and carried up to his room, where he put it on his dresser, and yawned. 'Gosh,' he thought, 'I'm actually tired for once.'

He disappeared into his en-suite bathroom (which is alot bigger than Ashely's, he's ALOT richer than she is. She has an en-suite, so that she doesn't hog the main bathroom in the mornings, when her Dad is trying to get ready for work), and reappeared in his pyjamas.

What colour are his pyjamas? I hear you ask. You've given us details about Ashely's nightclothes, so what about Seto?

Seto reappeared in his (ha ha, get this) baby blue pyjamas.

(Sorry, I mean 'sky blue'. We don't use 'baby blue' when describing a boy's clothes, do we?) Then put on his dark blue dressing gown, and walked out of his room.

He walked silently along the corridor to his brother's room. Upon reaching it, he quietly opened the door, put his head around it, and then walked into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

He tiptoed over to his brother's bed, and then stood by it, just watching Mokuba.

'He looks so peaceful.' He thought, with a small, but genuine, smile.

Seto leant down, and tucked the covers over Mokuba, then brushed his brother's hair out of his closed eyes.

"Good night, Mokie, sleep tight." He whispered, before creeping out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

(I know, I know. You're all thinking "Aww! How sweet!" That, my friends, is a rare sign of affection from Seto Kaiba. I don't think that you'll be seeing many of those in your lifetime.)

He proceeded to his own room, where he hung up his dressing gown, then got into his own bed. Soon, he too, was asleep.

Monday morning.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

No movement.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Alright…"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"ALRIGHT! I'M AWAKE!"

Ashely is not a morning person.

She opened her greenish blue eyes, and lazily hit her alarm clock, switching it off. She sat up and yawned, then swung her legs out of bed, stood up and stretched.

"Ashely! Are you up?" Someone yelled.

"Yes Dad, I'm up!" She yelled back.

Ashely padded over to her curtains and opened them, letting the early morning sunlight flood into the room. "What a beautiful morning!" She exclaimed. Turning around, she saw her school uniform hanging outside her wardrobe. She grinned.

After making her bed, she went into her bathroom, had a shower then got dressed, putting her hair half up, and half down, so it didn't get in her face, but so people could still see all the colours in her hair.

Ashely picked up her school bag, and then went downstairs for breakfast.

Seto Kaiba, however, had been awake half an hour longer than Ashely.

He was sitting in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee, and reading the paper, when Mokuba came downstairs, dressed in his Elementary school uniform, yawning.

"Morning Mokuba."

"Mornin' Seto."

"Have some breakfast."

Mokuba scowled, playfully. "I will, but you're not one to talk. You have some breakfast!"

"I'm older, I don't need it as much as you do, squirt!"

"Hey!"

"Listen honey, don't worry, everyone will love you. If they don't, just humiliate them in a duel."

Ashely rolled her eyes. "Dad, that's not the way to make friends, and it's not the way to act on my first day."

"Remember, sweetheart, just be yourself."

"Mama, if I'm not myself, who am I going to be?"

Ashely's Father laughed. "Good point! Have fun honey!"

"I will."

"Remember, try to be confident."

"Mama, I will." Ashely sighed, and opened the front door. (She's walking to school; she doesn't live that far away. It's a good thirty-minute walk, so she leaves at ten to eight.)

"See you later, sweetheart."

She grinned. "Look out Domino High, 'cause here I come!"

828575.doc, Page 3 of 3


	2. Chapter 6

**Dark Magician Girl Of Black Chaos:** Hiya guys. Hope you had a good Christmas/New Year.  
I really should've posted this a lot sooner, but I forgot about this story. It's not like I have to write a lot of chapters, I have them written up to chapter ten. So uploading them shouldn't be a problem. It's just remembering to upload them.  
Chaos, disclaimer please.

**Magician Of Black Chaos:** Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, Kazuki Takahashi does. Nor is she making any profit from this story.  
**Dark Magician Girl Of Black Chaos: **Okay, here's chapter six!

About twenty-five minutes later, Ashely was standing in front of the open gates of Domino High.

She stood there for a while, just watching everyone inside. 'Okay,' she thought, 'let's go.'

She walked up the path to the main building, and before she could open the door, someone walked out, walking into her. She managed to steady herself before she fell over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, will you?!" She looked up slightly, and looked into a pair of chocolate-brown eyes.

"Sorry. Are ya okay?"

Ashely noticed that the person had an accent, a slight Brooklyn accent, and that he had shaggy blonde hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"I haven't seen ya 'round before. Ya new?"

"Er, yeah. It's my first day."

The guy extended his hand, smiling. "Pleased ta meet ya. Joseph Wheeler, Duelist Extraordinaire."

Ashely's eyes widened slightly, as she realised who it was, and then she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Joey. Can I call you that, or do you prefer Joseph?"

"Joey's fine. Who are ya?"

"Oh! Sorry. My name's Lucky."

Joey frowned slightly. "Lucky?"

Ashely smiled. "Yeah. It's what I am."

Joey frowned, properly this time. "Wha'?"

"I'm lucky, mainly to be alive, so my name's Lucky."

Joey clicked. "Oh! Well, why didn't ya say dat?"

Ashely smiled. "People don't really ask me why I'm called Lucky, they just give me a look and nod." She looked at her watch. "Nice to meet you Joey, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Where ya goin' now?"

Ashely pointed to the reception. "Class schedules, school map, fill in a few forms, find out which tutor I'm in. Normal first day stuff."

"Oh, okay den. Nice ta meet ya, an' I'll see ya at lunch sometime maybe, unless I see ya before?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. See you at lunch then."

Joey walked off, and Ashely entered the building, walked to the reception hatch, then rung the bell.

The secretary turned her chair around. "Yes dear?"

"Um, hi. It's my first day, and I was told to come here?"

"What's your name?"

"Lucky."

"Lucky? Ah, yes. I was told about you," Ashely smiled weakly. "If you'd just like to read this…"

Meanwhile, Joey had walked in his tutor, and almost tripped over someone's foot. He glared at that person.

"Kaiba! Give me a break!" He barked.

Kaiba just smirked and went back to his book.

Joey sat down at his desk, grumbling. "Stupid Kaiba…thinks he can always humiliate me…every day…every mornin'…"

"Morning Joey!"

"Stupid Kaiba…"

"Joey? I said good morning."

"Oh, sorry Yug. Morin'."

"What are you grumbling about?"

Joey just glared at Kaiba, and Yugi shook his head.

"Ignore him."

"Huh. Hey! Guess wha' happened ta me dis mornin'."

"Morning people!"

"Hey Tristan, hey Duke." Yugi and Joey said.

"What's going on?" Duke asked, turning a chair backwards, and then sitting on it, as Tristan pulled a chair out from another person's desk.

"I was just tellin' Yug wha' happened ta me dis mornin'."

"What?" Tristan joined the conversation.

"I was comin' outta reception, an' I walked inta a new student. A girl."

At this, Kaiba looked up from his book. 'New student?' He thought. 'That must be Lucky. She said she was starting today.'

Duke and Tristan looked at each other, then half-glared. (You know about the rivalry between them concerning Serenity, Joey's sister? Well, it's not much different with other girls.)

"Did you get her name?" Yugi asked, putting his elbow on the desk then resting his chin on his hand.

"Yeah, I apologised, o' course, an' she said her name was Lucky."

Kaiba half-smirked. 'I knew it.'

"Lucky?" Duke asked. "Lucky who?"

Joey scratched the back of his neck. "Dunno. She didn't say. She was quite pretty though."

"Alright everybody! Back to your places." A young teacher, their tutor walked in, and then stood in the doorway.

The boys looked up.

"Includes you gentlemen." She said, walking to the front of the class.

"Sorry Miss Lane." They said in unison, and sat back at their own desks. Joey grinned, because he would normally have to move, but today, everyone had been around his desk. (For once!)

Suddenly, Téa walked in. "Sorry I'm late Miss Lane."

"Just take a seat Téa. I haven't taken the register yet. Mr. Kaiba, can you put that book away please?" She nodded as Kaiba did so then turned back to the rest of the class. "Now, everybody, listen up."

Everyone turned to look at her, then looked at the door as someone knocked on it.

"Come in."

Ashely was walking down a corridor, looking at a piece of paper: her school map. "Ah good, my tutor is a History teacher. Excellent, I love History." She stopped outside a door. "Room 2H, Tutor 11L. This must be it."

She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

So, she opened the door and stepped inside.

The door opened, and a pretty, blonde girl walked in.

Kaiba took one look and recognised the coloured streaks. The girl saw him looking, and gave him a small smile. As if to tell him that she recognised him, and knew that he was there.

Miss Lane smiled. "You must be our new student."

"Erm, yeah."

"Everyone, this is our new student, Lucky."

Everyone just looked at her, and someone at the back laughed, and then said "Lucky? What kind of a name is that?!"

Miss Lane turned around sharply. "Jonathan, there will be none of that. If I hear of anyone teasing anyone else, for any reason, there will be a week's worth of detentions waiting for them. Understand?"

"Yes Miss. Sorry Lucky. It's a nice name really."

"Do you accept his apology Lucky?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Please take a seat in front of Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba half-smirked, (at Joey, who had turned to look at him, glaring slightly), and half-smiled.

"Lucky?"

"Yes Miss Lane?" She replied quietly.

"What's your surname?"

'Oh help.' Ashely thought. "Kakimi, Miss Lane." She replied quickly.

"Lucky Kakimi…" Miss Lane murmured, adding Lucky to the register, then proceeded to mark it.

"Seto?"

"Yes Miss Lane."

"Lucky?"

"Yes Miss. Lane."

After she had marked the register, she explained to the class that they had half the day in tutor, (to sort out all the things you have to sort out on your first day back), then assembly.

At this remark, most of the class groaned.

Miss Lane shook her head, then walked out of the room, and then everyone started talking. (You know the situation.)

"Hey Lucky!" Joey called. "Come 'ere!"

Glancing at Kaiba, Ashely got up and walked over to Joey.

"Hiya Joey."

Joey stood up and offered her his chair. "Thank you." She sat down.

Joey grabbed another chair, and sat on it. "Wha' are da chances?"

"Pardon?" Ashely pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"Of you bein' put in dis tutor?"

"Oh, I wasn't. I was asked if I knew anyone, and I said that I knew you. I thought that it would be better being put in a tutor where I knew at least one person than being put in a tutor where I don't know anyone."

"True. I'm Duke Devlin."

"Hi. Wait, did you invent Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

Duke smiled. "Yes. That was me."

"It's a good game, although I'm still getting the hang of it." Ashely admitted, a bit embarrassed. "I normally pick things up quite quickly, but this I'm having difficulty with."

"Lucky, these are my friends, Bakura, Duke, Tristan, Téa, and Yugi." Joey introduced them, one by one, and they nodded at her. "Guys, dis is Lucky. Didn't I tell ya dat I bumped inta her dis mornin'?"

"Yeah, Joey, you did. He didn't hurt you did he?" Duke asked.

Ashely shook her head. "Nope, I managed to prevent myself from falling over, just in time though."

"Joey, you're so clumsy!" Tristan said, shaking his head. "You're really going to hurt someone one day."

"Tristan!"

Ashely giggled, but then smiled. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was more interested in my surroundings, and/or the floor. So, it wasn't Joey 's fault.

"Yeah, but," Joey protested, "I was goin' too fast, I should've slowed down, as I came outta da building."

"Okay then. We were both equally responsible. Okay?"

Joey grinned. "Yeah, okay den."

Meanwhile, Kaiba was sitting in his seat, half reading, and half watching the Yugi and his friends, interacting with Lucky. He watched as Joey reached over and picked up a lock of Lucky's hair, which had pink and blue in it. He said something, which caused Lucky to smile. Kaiba glare slightly, although Joey (nor the others) noticed.

Joey picked up a lock of Ashely's hair, which was mostly pink and blue.

"Wha's with all da colours? Wha' did ya do, fall in a huge paint palette?"

Ashely smiled. "No, there is a wonderful thing called hair dye."

Joey smiled. "Yeah, I knew dat."

Ashely continued. "I decided that I wanted to be a bit different, so I put non-permanent streaks in my hair on my, um, oh Ra, I can't remember." She paused, thinking. "Oh, that's right, on my 11th birthday. Then on my 13th birthday, the streaks became permanent." She laughed. "When my Dad walked through the door after work, a week after my 13th birthday-"

Duke interrupted. "Why was it a week after your birthday?"

Ashely half brushed it off. "Oh, he was on a business trip. Anyway, when he came home, and he saw my hair, he was not happy! It was quite funny though."

Ashely stayed over talking to Joey and his friends, until they had to go over for assembly, for which they had to line up in alphabetical order, which meant that she was standing next to Kaiba.

"You alright?" she murmured as they began walking over to the hall.

"Yes."

"Gee, don't sound too excited. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you, it's just that it seemed as if you didn't really want to know me. It's not as if you made any effort to talk to me."

Kaiba cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly.

Ashely smiled. "It's okay. Try to make an effort, yeah?"

"I'm not making an effort with the dweebs. They're a waste of my time."

Ashely was surprised; she didn't expect to hear that. "Do we go home after assembly?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Will you wait for me? Maybe we can walk together for a bit."

"I normally get a ride home, but I will wait for you if you really want."

"Thanks. We can talk on the way home then."

"Fine, but I have to do something before we leave."

Just before she could ask what it was that he had to do, their tutor went into the assembly hall.

After the assembly, Ashely got out before Kaiba, and was sitting on the nearest bench waiting for him.

"Hey, Lucky!"

"Hey Joey."

"What ya sittin' out here for? Do ya wanna walk home with us?" As he said this, Yugi, Duke, Tristan and Téa appeared behind him.

"Yeah, go on Lucky, walk with us."

Ashely gave Téa a small smile. "Thanks for the offer, but I've already said that I'd walk with someone else. I'm sorry."

The gang looked at each other, and all said together. "Who?"

Just then, Ashely noticed Kaiba exit the assembly hall, and look around, looking for her. Joey followed Ashely's gaze.

"Ya have got ta be jokin'."

Ashely looked at hm, as she stood up. "What?"

"You're walkin' home with dat stuck-up jerk?"

Cue Ashely's auto-defence mode. "He's not a stuck up jerk. He's actually quite nice." Ashely replied. "You just have to get to know him properly. See you tomorrow."

At that, Ashely walked over to where Kaiba was standing.

"I would've never have guessed…that she…" Téa murmured.

"Yeah! I know! Why is she hangin' out with dat Kaiba?" Joey fumed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dark Magician Girl Of Black Chaos**: Okay, now you read it, please review it! Reviews make me happy, and reviews remind me the story needs updating. ;


	3. Chapter 7

**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:** CHAPTER SEVEN AHOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hahaha. Too much sugar. If you're reading this without reading the others...What the hey are you doing? Go back to chapter five and read the Authoress' note, then read through to here. Thank you!  
naw, I'm a nice person really.  
**Magician Of Black Chaos:** Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, Kazuki Takahashi does. God help Seto Kaiba if she did.  
**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven.**

"Hey Kaiba." Ashely called, walking over.

"Oh, there you are. Come on then." Kaiba turned and walked in the direction of the main school building, which is where their lockers were. Ashely knew that much but not much else. Remember this was her first day.

"So, where are we going?" Ashely asked, following him.

"I told you, I need to do something first."

By now they had walked past the lockers, and were outside one of the classrooms, or maybe it was an office belonging to the head of the department. Ashely wasn't sure.

"Wait here." Kaiba instructed.

'He seems so different now, than he does on-line. I wonder what's yup with him? It's as if he doesn't know me.' Ashely thought as she leant against the wall, waiting for Kaiba to come out. 'I wonder if he's always like this…Maybe I've done something wrong. I know he doesn't like Joey and the others but I don't see why he's taking it out on me…I don't think I've done anything wrong.'

Just then, Kaiba came out of the room, and started walking. Ashely didn't notice, and continued leaning against the wall. Kaiba looked back, after realising that Lucky wasn't following him. "Hey."

Lucky looked up, a little startled. "Huh?"

"Come on then."

"Oh, sorry." Ashley pushed herself off the wall, and caught up with him.

"What's up?" Kaiba asked, slowing his walk. "You looked as if you were in really deep thought. Were you?"

"Um, not really. I was just wondering…Why are you so different now, than you are on-line? Is it that, I mean, you're always different on-line than you are in real life, or is it that I've done something wrong, something to upset you?"

Kaiba was caught off-guard, which caused him to stop. "N-No…It's not you." He regained his posture, and carried on walking. "Nor is it something you've done. It's just that I wasn't really happy that you are getting so close to Yugi and the others."

"But I'm allowed to have friends Kaiba. Even if you don't like them. Just because we struck up a friendship on-line, just because I met you first, doesn't mean you can dictate what I can and cannot do, or who I can and cannot hang around with! I get enough of that at home when my Father's about. I don't need it from you as well!"

Kaiba turned to look at her. 'Wow, that was unexpected.' He thought.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "But, it's how I feel. Although, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

Kaiba shook his head. "No, **I'm **sorry. You're right. I don't have the right to dictate who you hang around with. I guess I'm just a little jealous."

Kaiba had lowered his voice, and Ashely had noticed that his tone has changed. She frowned a little. "Jealous? You? Why?"

"Yes, me." He sighed. " Maybe it's because, aside from my brother, I haven't really had any friends before. I don't want you to like them more than you like me. I don't want them to take the only friend I've got away from me."

By now, they had reached the park, not far from where Yugi's Grandpa's Game shop was, although this was unbeknownst to Ashely.

Her expression softened. "Joey and the others would be your friends, if you just let them."

"Maybe I don't want them to be friends with me." Kaiba sat on a swing, and Ashely sat on the one next to him. "Maybe I feel that I don't deserve them as friends, because of what I've put them through."

'Wow, this is so…Un-Kaiba-like.' Ashely thought. "Well," she said reflectively, "they obviously still want to be friends with you, even though you've put them through, whatever it is you've put them through."

"A lot." Kaiba mumbled.

"Mm. Still, doesn't that say something? Maybe they've forgiven you."

Kaiba looked up from the tarmac, right into Lucky's eyes. "Do you think so?"

She smiled. "As sure as I am that my name is Lucky. Anyway, I don't say things I don't mean, you know that."

They sat quietly for awhile, then Ashely broke the silence. "Hey, don't you need to get home for your brother?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No, he'll be okay. He'll probably think I'm working late, which I should be. Never mind, I'll have to work late some other time this week."

"Not if I've got anything to do with it you won't."

Kaiba's head snapped up from looking at the tarmac (again). "What?"

Ashely smiled innocently. "I said, not if I've got anything to do with it you won't. Be working late that is."

Kaiba frowned a little. "Why?"

Ashely sighed. "Because you work too hard and too much. You need to learn to live a little." She looked at her watch. "Argh! My parents are going to be worrying about me. I'll get the third degree when I get home." She sighed again. "Oh well. I'll just say that I stayed behind to do some homework then I went for a walk with some friends or something."

"At least you've got parents to worry about you." Kaiba mumbled.

Ashely blinked then swallowed. "Oh gosh. Kaiba, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." She slapped her forehead. "Oh Ra, how thoughtless of me."

He gave her a faint smile. "It's okay, really. You better get home."

"But I don't really want to go home yet." Ashely said quietly, with an edge of sadness in her voice.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I've just got this bad feeling that it's not a good idea for me to go home right now."

Kaiba frowned, and examined the toe of his shoe. "Are you…Are you having problems at home?

"Problems?" Ashely frowned, confused. "What do you mean problems?"

Kaiba swallowed. "I mean…Family problems…Y'know…Arguments…And such."

"Oh! No, I'm not having any problems with my family. Well, not as such. It's just that…I don't know…It sounds weird."

Kaiba looked at her. **She** was now looking at the tarmac, holding one of the chains that held the swing up, and the other hand was currently pushing her hair behind her ears. This hand then went back to holding the other chain. "What is it?" He asked softly.

Ashely swallowed, and lightly scratched behind her ear. "Well…It's just that…Well…This is going to sound so weird and kinda ungrateful…"

"What is it?" Kaiba asked again, trying to coax it out of her. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter what it is, you can still tell me. We're friends right? Friends talk to each other, no matter how small or insignificant the problem may seem."

Ashely gave him a small smile. "Yeah, we are friends." She sighed. "Well, it's just that my family seems so…So together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ashely explained. "What I mean is…My family is so…Happy."

Kaiba almost half laughed. "And that's a bad thing because why?"

Running her fingers through her hair, Ashely thought about it. "Well, I hear people saying that they had to listen to their parents arguing the other day or whatever and it feels weird, because my parents never argue. Not when I'm around anyway. It's just so strange. I just wish they'd argue a little bit more because it all seems too perfect."

"Why's that ungrateful?"

"It's ungrateful because I should be happy that they're so happy together, but I'm not. It' worries me that everything's so perfect, or seems to be so perfect anyway. It's like an accident waiting to happen." She sighed again. "It's like my family has no flaws."

"Oh." Kaiba paused, and Ashely looked at him. He cleared his throat. "Well. I suggest that you try to forget about it being an accident waiting to happen, because it doesn't sound as if it is. Just try to make the most of it, because if something **does** go wrong, although I'm not saying that it will, you'll wish that you had never said what you just did." He looked sideways at Ashely, and saw that she was staring of her, biting her bottom lip. "Does that help and/or makes sense at all?"

She stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. "Yeah, actually it does." She smiled shyly at him. "Thanks."

He smiled a shy half smile back. "No problem."

They sat together for awhile, rocking backwards and forwards on their swings, occasionally commenting on a bit of scenery or something.

"I think maybe I ought to be getting home now." Ashely looked around, and then blushed. "Although, I have to figure out which way top go now."

Kaiba stood up and picked up his schoolbag. "I'll walk you home if you want."

Ashely reached for her schoolbag from her swing. She stood up, smoothed down her skirt and put her backpack on her shoulders. 'I'd like to say yes, but what if Dad's home?' She though, biting her bottom lip again. 'Oh what the hell. I'm fed up of him dictating who I can and cannot hang around with.'

Kaiba lightly touched her shoulder. "Lucky?"

She jumped lightly. "Oh, sorry, was in a different world. Um, yeah, I'd like that, thanks."

"Where do you live?"

After pulling a piece of paper out of her blazer pocket, she handed it to him, and then brushed her hair out of her eyes. He took it from her, raising an eyebrow slightly in question. She sighed. "I told you on-line that my Dad doesn't want me to know where I live. Not yet anyway. But, Mum thought I might need my address in case I got lost or something. So she gave the address to me, but on the condition that I wasn't to tell my Dad."

"Ah."

"Yeah. I haven't really had the chance to memorise my way home yet. Not only that, we took a slightly different turn to get here than I did when I walked to school this morning." Kaiba continued studying the piece of paper, his eyebrows screwed up in thought. "Do you know where it is?"

He blinked a few times. "I do actually." He looked up and surveyed the area they were in. "It would be best to go…That way. Come on." He exited the park, and started walking with Ashely hurrying close behind him.

"Wait for me! I don't really want to get lost!"

"Hey look!" Ashely exclaimed a little while later. "A game shop! Cool!"

Kaiba half smiled, slightly amused at her excitement. "Yeah…Um, that's where Yugi Mutou lives with his grandfather.

"Really?"

He looked at her. "Do you even know who Yugi is? Apart from the normal person you met in tutorial this morning?"

Ashely straightened her back. "Of course I do. I do watch television you know." She smiled. "He's King of Games, isn't he?"

"Hmnph. Yes."

Ashely grinned. "Oh yeah! Bring it on Yugi! It's time to duel!" She giggled. "I haven't said that for ages."

Kaiba looked at her with a look of, I guess you could call it confusion, on his face. "You what?"  
"I haven't said 'it's time to duel' for ages."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh." Her grin broadened. "Heh. Bring it on Yugi. Let's see who's more powerful, the King, or Queen, of Games!"

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly. "You're Queen of Games?

"Yes indeed! Well. I'm Egyptian Queen of Games anyway. It still counts!"

"I never said it didn't. Are you really?"

"Yep." They stopped to cross a road, and then Ashely continued. "And have been for a long time."

"How long's a long time?"

"Um, well…I've been playing Duel Monsters for ten years now, so, eight years?"

Kaiba raised both his eyebrows. "Eight years?!"

She smiled, an almost smug smile. "Nine, if I win this year."

"Blimey."

"I don't think I could beat you though," Ashely mused. "I mean, you're such a good duelist. You plan everything so well, whereas Yugi often relies on the heart of the cards." She caught his look and backtracked. "Don't get me wrong, I personally believe in the heart of the cards, it's just that I also believe that you need a mix of the two." Kaiba frowned and she sighed. "I mean, planning your strategy and believing in the heart of the cards." She smiled. "Although, I like to do what you do. That is, look at my opponent beforehand, if I know my opponent that is, to see what kind of strategy and type of deck to use, and then figure out how to counter it."

Kaiba smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Then, normally, the heart of the cards helps me draw the right card at the right time during the duel."

Kaiba smiled again, and looked at his surroundings. "You live around here?"

Ashely looked. "Somewhere around here." She looked around a bit more. "Oh! That way, through that mini alleyway." The mini alleyway she was referring to was just a pathway which was covered by a 'roof' that the trees had made with their branches. "You can leave me here if you want, I know where I am now."

Kaiba shook his head. "No, I said I'd walk you home and that's what I'm going to do."

"Oh, okay then," Ashely said quietly. "Only if it's no trouble."

"It's no trouble."

"Well," she continued a bit quieter. "I thought you might want to get home to your brother."

"It's okay." Kaiba said gently, as he held a branch out of the way so she could walk by without getting smacked in the face with it. "He has people to look after him and I want to make sure that you get home okay."

He noticed that she had gone a bit pink. "Thank you." She whispered, pushing her bag's strap back onto her shoulder.

"No problem." He took the piece of paper out of his pocket. "Which one is it Lucky?"

She giggled. "The one we're standing in front of."

"Ah." Kaiba felt a little embarrassed. "I knew that." He gave the piece of paper back to her. "Here you go."

She took it from him and put it on her pocket. "Thank you."

"No problem."  
"And.."

"Honey! You're home!" Where have you been?"

Both teenagers turned to look at the house they were standing in front of, to see a blonde woman walking down the path.

"Oh no…" Ashely murmured.

"Where have you been? School finished ages ago! I've been so worried!"

"Mama…" Ashely struggled to et out of her Mum's hug. "I can't breathe…"

"Sorry sweetheart." The woman let go, and then gasped. "You're Seto Kaiba!"

Behind her, Ashely hit her forehead. "Damn!"

Kaiba swallowed. "Er, yeah I am."

"Pleased to meet you." The older woman held out her hand" "I'm Ruby."

He shook her hand. "Lucky's sister?"

Ruby laughed. Heavens! No, I'm her Mother. Are you the friend she's been talking to on the Internet?"

"Er…yeah."

"Mum! Leave him alone!" Ashely gave her Mum a shove. "Get back inside…"

"You should've told me you were talking to Seto Kaiba!"

"But Mama…"

"Ooooh, what's your Father going to say if he finds out?"

Ashely looked horrified. "You're not going to tell him are you?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, and he's at work right now, so if I was going to, I couldn't."

Ashely let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Now, get back indoors…" She gave her Mum another gentle shove and this time, Ruby went indoors.

"Nice to meet you Seto, you should come around sometime."

Ashely watched the door close, and then hit her forehead again. "Damn it! I was hoping that that wouldn't happen! Ra, she's so embarrassing!"

Kaiba shook his head smiling. "She seems nice, and she's very young."

Ashely sighed. "Yeah I know. I told you how old she was when she had me, remember? Anyway, I think I better get indoors before she comes out again." She smiled. "Um, I'll explain the Dad thing to you another time, although I think I told you on-line…"

"You did."

"I thought so. Anyway, I'll try to explain things properly some other time. Thanks for walking me home."

Kaiba smiled. "No problem, anytime."

Ashely smiled back and started to go indoors. She stopped and turned to face him. "See you tomorrow Kaiba."

"See you tomorrow Lucky." Kaiba replied, watching her shut her front door before walking off.


	4. Chapter 8

**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:** Here ya are. Only two chapters left to type!  
**Magician Of Black Chaos:** Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, Kazuki Takahashi does.  
**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:** Enjoy lovelies!

**Chapter Eight**

"Well?" Her Mum asked as Ashely locked the door behind her. "What was that all about then, Lucky?"

Ashely noticed the emphasis on her new name, and laughed nervously. "Erm…Well…"

"Ashely…" Her Mum said dangerously.

Ashely sighed, and went to sit on the sofa in the living room. Ruby followed her and sat in one of the chairs. "It's kinda complicated Mama."

Ruby frowned. "Why?"

"Okay. Well, we were talking on-line and, after awhile, I figured out who he was, so I asked him outright. When he told me that, yes, he was Seto Kaiba, he asked me who I was. I knew what Dad would say if he knew that I was talking to a Kaiba, least of all Seto, so I told him that I could tell him what most people call me, and that when I could, I would tell him my real name."

Ruby thought this over. "Yes, that is a little complicated. However it is understandable. To me it's understandable anyway."

Ashely nodded.

"Although," Ruby continued, "I think you did the right thing."

Ashely raised one eyebrow, her left one. "Really?"

"Yes. It's best to hold off telling him your real name, for as long as you can, or at least until we've tackled your Father. Who, by the way, isn't going to be best pleased that you've run into Seto."

"I know, and Kaiba knows that too. I will try to keep him away from the house, so Dad doesn't see him, but it probably won't last long."

"It was really risky bringing him here you know."

She sighed. "I know, but he insisted that he had to walk me to my door so that he knew I got home okay."

Ruby tilted her head. "Really?"

Ashely nodded, and stood up. She began to walk towards the stairs, but stopped suddenly and turned around. "Oh, by the way, I had to change my surname."

Ruby looked up from the television guide she had just picked up and smiled. "Okay, so what's our surname now?"

Ashely smiled. "I had to think it up on the spot."

"So…What is it?"

"Kaikimi"

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't that mean that you're next to Seto in the register?"

A small smile from her daughter was the only answer she received, before Ashely turned and headed upstairs. Ruby shook her head, smiling. "What am I going to do with her?"

Kaiba walked home, thinking about Lucky and what she had told him. 'She's the Egyptian Queen of Games? Maybe there's something on the Internet, so I can find out who she is.' He stopped to cross a road, and put his hands in the pockets of his school blazer. 'No, I can't do that. She said that she would tell me when she could, and I'm not going to go behind her back and betray her trust. There has to be a good reason why she can't tell me who she is yet.'

Ashely's week flew by, with the same routine; hanging out with Joey and the others at school, and walking home with Kaiba. Unluckily for her, he always insisted on walking her home. Luckily for her, her Dad had to work late everyday that week. She knew that this current streak of luck wouldn't last forever, she was sure that she was going to get caught out soon. On Thursday evening, Ashely discovered that her Dad was going to be working on Saturday morning too.

She had to put up with a few snide comments about her name, but, as she said to Kaiba when they had been talking on-line the Sunday before she started Domino High, it was nothing she heard before, so it was no bother.

Mokuba had noticed a sudden change in his big brother, when Seto had returned home on Monday night with a small, but genuine, smile on his face. Kaiba's staff, at home and at KaibaCorp had also noticed the change in their boss. Mainly in his attitude, towards them, and the things they said or did. They also noticed that he was slightly happier.

Although, neither Kaiba's staff, nor Mokuba, had the faintest idea what (or, should we say, who) had had such an effect on Seto Kaiba.

Isn't it strange how one person can have such an affect on someone in such a small space of time?

During this first week, Ashely discovered that she was in most of Kaiba's classes, and if she wasn't in the same class as Kaiba, then she would be in the same class as Joey. Normally, if Joey's about, so are Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Téa, and, sometimes, Duke.

This little piece of knowledge made her feel better, knowing that she knew at least one person in all of her classes. Even when she had P.E. on Wednesday, Téa stuck by her in the changing room, and they chatted while they changed.

It turned out that, according to Téa, Joey wasn't happy about her (Ashely, or, as they know her, Lucky) hanging around with Kaiba, but they (Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Yugi, Duke and Téa) weren't going to just stop hanging out with her (Lucky) because of it.

As Joey said (while laughing), Téa and told Ashely; "Maybe ya can stop him actin' like such a jerk! Get him ta lighten up a bit, an' have some fun!"

"Well," Téa had then said to Ashely, "maybe you can, it's worth a shot, isn't it? Maybe Kaiba will realise that he has some friends if he just lightens up and relaxes."

Anyway. It was Friday afternoon, and everyone was just leaving his or her last class. Ashely was leaving art, the one class they all had together. By everyone, I mean Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Téa, Yugi, Kaiba and Ashely.

Ashely said goodbye to the others and quickly walked to her locker to pick up some books. As she shut her locker, she was thinking about the walk home. She was walking alone today, because Kaiba had left school at lunch for a meeting, at KaibaCorp, she assumed, and hadn't returned. She wasn't going to walk home with the others, no matter how much she wanted to, because they were going stay to watch the football match, which she had forgotten about. She had explained to the group that she had to give her parents at least twenty four hours notice for anything to do with school, and she had forgotten to tell them about the match. That, and she kinda wanted to go home anyway, but she hadn't told them that.

Ashely started walking home with her hands in her blazer pockets, staring at the pavement as she walked, lost in her thoughts. She walked past the park, stopped and looked up at the swings where she and Kaiba had sat on her first day. She smiled to herself and shook her head slowly. She brushed her hair out of he face, put her hands back into her pockets and carried on walking, just the same as before she stopped, except now, all her thoughts contained Kaiba.

She hadn't walked that far, when she bumped into someone. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" She apologised, and felt someone steady her before she fell over. She looked up slightly to see who had prevented her from landing flat on her face, and looked straight into the most devastating pair of blue eyes in the whole of Domino City.

"You okay?"

"K-K-Kaiba?" She spluttered. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks."

"It's okay." He let go of her arms with a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to walk home from my meeting for a change."

It was then that Ashely noticed that he wasn't wearing his school uniform. Instead, he was wearing a black polo shirt and black trousers, with a dark blue trenchcoat. Her eyes travelled from his eyes to his neck, where she noticed that the top two buttons on his polo shirt were undone, and that there was a black cord running down, underneath the shirt, with whatever was on the end of this cord out of sight. She swallowed slowly, and bent down and pretended to tie (or, rather, retie) her shoelaces so he wouldn't see the blush that she had felt rise to her face.

When she had felt her face cool down a bit, she straightened up. "How was your meeting?"

Kaiba bent down and picked up a scrap of paper that had fallen out of Ashely's backpack, or pocket, he wasn't sure which, as she had stumbled. "Boring actually."

"Oh."

He looked at the scrap of paper, and smiled. "What's this?"

Ashely took the piece of paper from him, and half laughed. "Oh, part of my artwork. I was bored, so I started doodling."

"It's good."

"So, you prefer my cartoon, baby Blue-Eyes, to Pegasus' Blue-Eyes Toon?"

"Is that what it is? A baby, cartoon Blue-Eyes?"

Ashely put the paper in her schoolbag. "Um, no, not really. He's just a baby Blue-Eyes, that's all. But, he just turned out kinda toon-ish, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do know what you mean, and yes, I do prefer your Blue-Eyes."

Ashely started walking again, and Kaiba followed her. "Thank you. Erm, excuse me for asking, but, why are you following me?"

Kaiba looked at her. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Nope, that's why I asked."

Kaiba sighed, a soft sigh. "I'm. Walking. You. Home."

"Why?!" Ashely sounded a little bit annoyed.

"Because I can." He replied, although he was thinking; 'Because I want to.'

Ashely sighed. "Alright then. Although, I don't suppose I have much choice in the matter really, do I?"

Kaiba grinned slightly. "Nope."

They continued walking and talking, mostly about Duel Monsters and school, until they reached Ashely's house. They stopped outside, at the end of her garden path just like they had every day of that week.

"Ah. Here we are again." Kaiba stated with a small, almost sad smile.

Ashley smiled shyly. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow or something?"

Kaiba was taken by surprise. "Erm…" Ashely giggled. "What?" He asked.

"Consulting your mental filofax?"

"Yes actually," Ashely raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, sure why not? I can always work overtime later in the week to make up the hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can meet my little brother tomorrow if you like. What time?"

"I don't know, about ten?" Ashely suggested.

"Shall I come and pick you up at half ten, and then we'll…Go and do something?"

"Yeah, okay sure. As your brother what he wants to do, and we'll do that."

Kaiba scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "How about bowling or something?"

Ashely brightened. "Yeah!" She frowned. "As long as we can have the bumpers up, because I'm not very good."

"Sure."

"Cool. I have my own bowling shoes, and bowling ball, so I'll bring those."

"Why do you have your own? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh. Me and my Dad used to play a lot." She looked a little sad. "Not so much now though."

"Oh. Okay then. Actually, myself and Mokuba, have our own shoes and bowling balls, so we'll bring ours too. And Lucky?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll pay."

Ashely frowned. "Are you sure? I can pay half if you want."

"I'm sure. I'll pay the whole thing. Don't worry about it."

Ashely looked towards the kitchen window, then back at Kaiba. "Well, okay then. Thank you for walking me home Kaiba. I'll see you tomorrow then. Are you picking me up here?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow Lucky. Goodbye."

"Bye." She watched Kaiba walk away, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket as he did so. She sighed, smiled, then turned around and walked indoors. "Mama, I'm home!"

Ruby walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a paper towel. "Alright, you don't need to shout. I was only in the kitchen."

"Sorry," Ashely said, smiling a little sheepishly. "I didn't know."

"Okay. So, how was school?"

Ashely had disappeared into the living room. "It was okay." Ruby followed her, and watched as Ashely checked the post on the coffee table. "It's always fine. It's a good school, and I'm happy there." Ashely walked past her Mum and sat on the stairs, undoing her shoes.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No." Ashely disappeared upstairs.

Ruby took a second to think about the tone and abruptness of her daughter's answer, and then followed her upstairs. She stood in the doorway to Ashely's bedroom, and watched as Ashely stood in front of her open wardrobe, looking in her full length mirror, which was on the inside of one of the wardrobe doors. She pushed her hair back and started going through her wardrobe.

"Got a date?" Ruby asked.

There was a bang. "Ouch!" Ashely moved her head from out of her wardrobe, rubbing the back of it. "What?"

"I said; have you got a date?"

Ashely was a little shocked. "No!"

"Why are you fussing about your clothes then?"

Ashely stuck her head back in her wardrobe, looking for something. "I just have plans for tomorrow, that's all."

"Which are?" Ruby inquired.

There was a sigh of frustration, and then a muffled, "I'm going out with some friends. We're going bowling."

"You're going bowling with Seto and Mokuba then."

There was a louder bang which was followed by a louder "OUCH! Ra damn it!"

"Are you okay?"

Ashely moved out of her wardrobe, and rubbed the back of her head again. "I've been better."

Ruby rested her fingers where Ashely was rubbing. "There isn't a lump. So, are you going out with Seto and Mokuba tomorrow?

Ashely scowled at her Mother, and then sighed. "Yes." She murmured quietly.

"Aww!"

"It is NOT a date!" Ashely fumed, while Ruby just nodded. "We're nothing but friends, okay?" She sat down on her bed. 'And that's all we'll ever be.' She thought sadly.

Ruby was a little surprised at her daughter's sudden outburst. Normally there were little signs to let her know that her daughter was going to 'explode' so to speak. "Okay! I'm sorry!" her tone softened. "I'm sorry okay?" She sat down next to Ashely and stroked her hair. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Ashely sighed and looked at her. "It's okay."

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"He's picking me up at half ten."

"Really? In his limousine?"

"I think so."

Ruby kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm going to go downstairs so you can find the perfect outfit for tomorrow okay?" She kissed Ashely's forehead again. "Just have fun, yeah?" Ruby walked to the door.

"Mama?" She turned. "Why won't Dad get to know Kaiba first, and then judge him?" Ashely sounded a little sad. " I hate having to lie to him. I know I haven't been doing it long, but I hate having to lie, to Dad, to Kaiba, to anyone." She sighed. "Lying to Seto is the worst."

"I know you don't honey. Moreover, I don't know why your Father is so stubborn." She shook her head, leaning against the doorframe. "Don't get worked up about it okay? I'll help you tackle your Father about Seto when we have to. Okay?"

Ashely looked up at her mum and smiled. "Yeah, thanks Mama."

Ruby smiled. "That's okay." She walked out of the room, and Ashely heard her going down the stairs. Sighing, Ashely stood up, shut her bedroom door and pressed 'play' on her cd player. When Bon Jovi's 'Living On A Prayer' filled the room, she nodded to herself, smiled a little, then continued rooting through her wardrobe looking for _just_ the right outfit to wear for bowling, singing softly to herself as she did so.


	5. Chapter 9

**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Here ya are. Only one chapters left to type!

**Magician Of Black Chaos: **Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, Kazuki Takahashi does.

**Chapter Nine**

Around this time (it was about five-thirty), the Kaiba brothers were eating dinner. Kaiba had not yet told Mokuba about the bowling trip that was planned for the next day.

"Seto," Mokuba chirped. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Nope," Seto replied, failing to stop a big smile from spreading across his face.

Mokuba looked suspicious. "Why? What's happening?"

Seto grinned even more. He put down his knife and fork. "We are going bowling!" he announced, smiling.

"Wow! Really?!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto smiled - a proper, genuine smile - at his brother's excitement. "Yes, really. Although someone else is coming with us."

Mokuba frowned slightly. "Who?"

"Lucky Kakimi." Mokuba noticed the slight tinge of pink on his brother's cheeks as he said her name, and there was a look in his eyes, but what that was, Mokuba couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Who's she?" He asked, curious. "Do you fancy her?"

Seto looked up suddenly. "W-W-What? N-No! I don't fancy her!"

Mokuba smiled. "So, why're you blushing?"

"I'm n-not blushing," Seto stuttered.

Mokuba just smiled. "So, who is she?"

Seto swallowed. "She's the new girl in my tutor, and we've become quite good friends." He smiled. "I think. Actually, I _hope_," he thought.

"Cool! So I get to meet your new friend?"

"Yeah."

"So Seto, what's she like?"

He sighed, a somewhat dreamy sigh, and then began to tell Mokuba everything he knew about Lucky Kakimi.

_Saturday morning, about eight._

Ashely was up, and she was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some Shreddies, and skim-reading the paper, in her champagne-coloured pyjamas, but wearing a black kimono with a gold dragon breathing fire, surrounded by silver stars embroidered on the back, and fluffy black mules. She had her long blonde, freshly washed hair - she had a shower as soon as she woke up - in several plaits.

Ramases (her dad) came downstairs, dressed for work.

"Good morning sweetheart!" He poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat down opposite her. "Ah, that's my girl reading the paper, catching up on the news. Anything interesting?"

Ashely swallowed a mouthful of Shreddies. "Nope. Well, not in my opinion, but your opinion is different to mine." She slid the paper across the kitchen table. "Here you go, your turn." She stood up and pushed the chair under the table. "I'm going to get dressed."

"I'll see you when I get home, sweetheart."

"What time do you get home?" Ashely asked, putting her bowl in the sink.

Ramases frowned. "Not until later, much later. About half five, maybe six."

"Okay, Daddy." She kissed her father's forehead. "See you later." She turned and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Ashely," Ramases called. "Wait." Ashely stopped. "Come back here."

Ashely sighed, and went and stood by the chair she had been sitting on. "Yes?"

"Sit down," her father instructed.

So, she sat. "What?" She asked.

"What are you doing today? Anything special?"

'Oh help.' Ashely thought. 'I don't want to lie to him.'

"Ashely?"

"Oh, I'm just going bowling with some friends, that's all."

"You made some friends?"

"Don't sound too surprised."

Ramases laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"It's okay. I have to go and get dressed, otherwise, I'll never be ready." Ashely stood up again, and this time, her Father followed suit.

"And I have to go to work." He kissed her cheek. "See you later sweetheart."

"Bye Daddy."

Ramases walked out of the kitchen, on his way to the front door, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going now Ruby." He shouted.

"Are you? Okay honey, see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." He turned to his daughter. "See you later. Have fun."

"I will. See you when you get home, if I'm home before you."

With that, Ramases left the house. Ashely waited until she heard the car drive off, then she started going back upstairs. 'Well.' She thought. 'I didn't exactly lie. I just didn't tell him the whole truth.'

Mokuba had been up since half seven, because he was so excited. He didn't get to spend much time with his elder brother, and now he was finally going to spend a whole day with him! Okay, so, he was bringing a friend, a friend who happened to be a girl, but, hey, he still got to spend time with his big brother. And, maybe, this girl, what was her name? Ah, Lucky, maybe Lucky could bring out a different side n Seto, the Seto that had disappeared when he took over KaibaCorp. Maybe Seto would get together with this Lucky, if they got along, and Seto wouldn't be lonely anymore.

Mokuba certainly hoped so.

_Quarter past eight._

Seto Kaiba had just woken up. He sat up, and stretched. When he saw the display on his digital alarm clock, he panicked. He jumped out of bed, almost tripping over the duvet in the process, and headed for the bathroom.

While he was in the shower, a maid came in, made his bed, and opened the curtains. She left the room as quickly and quietly as she came in.

Seto spent an unusual amount of time in the shower. He was usually in there for about ten minutes, but today, he was in there for at least twenty.

When he had finished, he stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and padded into his room.

He stood in front of his wardrobe, and flung the doors open. 'Oh, damn.' He thought. 'What am I going to wear?'

Mokuba was pacing the living room, bored. He was impatient, to say the least. That, and he really, really wanted to go already!  
He looked at the time, and then more or less ran to his brother's bedroom.

Seto was now sitting on his bed in a pair of black silk boxers, just staring at the clothes in his wardrobe, thinking. 'What am I going to wear? I don't want to look like an idiot.'

Just then, Mokuba walked in the room, in his blue and turquoise striped sweater, his blue jeans, trainers and his yellow jacket. "Are you ready Seto?"

"Mokuba, we're not picking Lucky up until half past ten."

"It's ten past nine. So, what are you wearing?" He asked, looking in his brother's wardrobe. "Not another trenchcoat I hope?"

"What should I wear then, oh-great-fashion-expert?" Seto asked with a slight smile, and sarcasm in his voice.

"Very funny Seto. Wear something you feel comfortable in for your first date." Mobuka replied, with a sly grin.

"Mokuba Kaiba," Seto said, suddenly pouncing on his brother, and began to tickle him. "Repeat after me. It. Is. Not. A. Date!"

"Okay, okay, it is not a date!" Mokuba managed to get out in between giggles.

"Good." Seto said, letting his brother go. "Now that's settled, help me find something to wear, please, little brother."

Mokuba pulled himself off his brother's bed, and walked back over to the wardrobe. He began to go through it. "Bowling, so, something comfortable. Did you find our bowling balls and our bowling shoes?

"Yes, they're downstairs."

"One question, big brother."

"Go on then." Seto said, raising an eyebrow, curious.

"If it's not a date, then why are you getting so flustered about what to wear?"

Ashely was in (virtually), the exact same situation.

That is, she was having difficulty finding something decent to wear.

Ruby walked past the door, only to hear a frustrated: "Argh!"

She shook her head, and opened her daughter's bedroom door. Ashely was standing there in her pyjamas, with her fingers laced together behind her head.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't find anything to wear!" Ashely exclaimed in frustration. "Help me!"

Ruby stood in front of her daughter's wardrobe. "Bowling, so not a skirt, unless it's ankle length." She pushed some clothes aside. "What about some jeans?"

Ashely was now sitting on her bed. "I don't know. You find something." She fell backwards, so she was lying horizontally across her bed.

"Do your make-up then. Keep it natural though. Try; keeping the dragons on your nails, eye-shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss."

"What colour eye-shadow?" Ashely asked, sitting at her dressing table.

"Um, something which goes with denim. Try that silvery blue I brought you, that would be perfect." Ruby answered, still looking through the wardrobe. "What are you doing with your hair?"

"I'm leaving it down, and slightly curly. That's what the plaits are for; they make my hair curl."

"How about…" Ruby said, suddenly inspired, by the music playing. ('I Love Rock 'n' Roll', Britney Spears' version.) "A rock chick look?"

Ashely stood up, and looked at her. "Will I need to change my make-up?"

Ruby took a good look at her daughter. "No, but put some eye-liner on, and make the eye-shadow a tiny bit darker, and then you'll be fine."

"Oh, okay." Ashely followed her Mother's advice, still standing up, but bending over to use her mirror. "How about, crimping my hair, instead of curling it?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would work. I though plaits crimpled your hair anyway."

"Maybe they do. I don't know. I think my hair curls because it's wet, and not because it's in plaits."

Ruby put some clothes on Ashely's bed. "Maybe." She closed the wardrobe. "Here, have a look at these, and tell me what you think."

Ashely turned around, and leant on the back of the chair. Ruby held up the clothes she had chosen. "Yeah, I think those'll go, with my rock-chick hair and make-up." She smiled. "Good choice Mama."

Ruby smiled back. "Thanks."

"Seto!" Mokuba complained, looking at his brother's choice of clothes, while shaking his head. "You can't wear black again!"

Seto looked down at his clothes. "Why not?"

"You always wear black!" Mokuba shook his head again. "And you definitely cannot wear those trousers."

"Why not?"

Mokuba sighed. "Because!" He said, tired. "It's not a good look." He ran a hand through his raven-coloured hair. "And, they're leather!" He looked at his brother as if this last statement explained everything.

Seto frowned. "So what?"

Mokuba gave an exasperated sigh of frustration. "Guys shouldn't wear leather!"

Seto frowned. "Why not?"

"It makes them look gay!"

"What!? You're only telling me this NOW? Why?!"

Mokuba sighed again. "I DID try to say something, big brother, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Okay, I've learnt my lesson. Listen to my little brother. Does leather look good on anyone, apart from guys of that type?"

"Leather looks good on girls."

"Right…"

"But they have to be careful with it."

"ANYONE who wears leather has to be careful with it."

"Right. Here." Mokuba handed his brother a pair of black denim jeans. "If you want to wear black, wear these. They'll make you look better, more teenager-ish."

Seto laughed, as he went into his en-suite. "What?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh course I do." Seto replied, entering his bedroom, a few minutes later, wearing the jeans. "How's this?"

Mokuba brightened. "Better. Now let's change that jumper." He moved off the bed and looked through the wardrobe for about the fiftieth time that morning.

Seto shook his head. 'What is the world coming to?' He wondered. 'I'm taking fashion advice from my twelve year old brother.'


	6. Chapter 10

**The Advantages Of Internet Chatrooms  
A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction  
By Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™**

Chapter Ten

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:**__ Okay, well, this is the last chapter that I wrote. I still have my notes and plans for this story, but I jsut have to get around to writing the rest of it._

_**Magician Of Black Chaos:**__ Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters, Kazuki Takahashi does. God help Seto Kaiba if she did._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:**__ Enjoy!_

9:45am.

By now, Ashely was fully dressed and sitting downstairs on the sofa. Her Mum was sitting in the chair reading the paper. She glanced up at her daughter, who was playing with the hem of her off-the-shoulder slouch top. Ruby raised an eyebrow, shook her head and then went back to her paper.

Ashely got up, and walked over to the window. She looked out of the window, and sighed. Ruby looked up from the paper again, as Ashely sighed again.

"Nervous?" Ruby asked.

"No."

"Why are you so fidgety?"

"Because I'm so impatient."

"Sure. You're just nervous."

"Okay. Maybe I'm a little nervous, but I am meeting his little brother today."

Ruby shook her head, smiling, causing Ashely to glare at her.

As Ruby went back to the paper again, Ashely walked over to the stereo and turned it on. After selecting the 'cd' option, she pressed 'cd 1', and then pressed 'play'. Ruby looked up as 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' by Green Day started, to see Ashely pick up a cd case off the top of the stereo, and read the track list.

"You really are nervous, aren't you?"

"No."

A pause.

"Maybe."

A longer pause.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I have to keep up this act, and I hate lying to him." Ashely replied, sighing. She put the cd case down and sat back on the sofa.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was dragging Seto down the staircase.

"Mokuba, it's ten 'o' clock. We're not picking Lucky up until half past."

"And how long so it take to get to Lucky's house?" Mokuba inquired.

"I…actually don't know."

Mokuba hit his forehead.

Seto opened the front door. "Okay Mokuba, let's go."

"It's better to be early than late."

"That's true." Seto replied, nodding to his chauffer and giving Mokuba a gentle push.

"You've always told me that." Mokuba said, scrambling into the limousine, and putting his seatbelt on.

Seto followed suit, and turned to his brother. "Did you pick up our bowling things?"

Mokuba pointed out of the window, to show a butler coming towards the limousine, carrying their bowling things, which he then put in the boot.

"Ah."

"I knew that you'd be so het up about this date, that you'd forget." Mokuba said, with a sly smile.

"Ye- wait. Mokuba, this isn't a date!"

"Sure." Mokuba replied, sarcasm in his voice.

"If it was, I wouldn't be taking you, would I, little brother?"

Mokuba just grinned. Seto sighed, shook his head, and handed a piece of paper to his chauffer.

"Go there." He instructed.

The driver tipped his cap, nodded, and the engine roared into life.

"Ashely, will you sit still! It's only ten past ten! It's likely that he's going to be late – men are never early for anything."

"Mama, he's a businessman. Businessmen can't afford to be late, especially one of his status."

Ruby frowned slightly. "True."

Ashely began to tap her foot, and then began to sing The Calling's 'Wherever You Will Go' to herself.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"What?"

"You really like him, Seto that is, don't you?" Ruby asked softly.

"Well, yes, I do like him. He's really nice to me, he understands me and I understand him."

They were both silent for a while, just listening to the music.

Ashely sighed. "Mama?"

"Yes, sugar?"

When Ashely spoke, her voice was barely audible. "What am I going to do about Alexander?"

"I don't know. You and I both know how stubborn your Father is, and what his opinion on the subject is."

"He obviously doesn't want me to be happy; otherwise he wouldn't make me marry Alexander."

Ruby sighed. "Honey, you know how important this is to your Father, this situation." She paused. "It's Seto you want, isn't it?"

Ashely stayed silent, blushed, hesitated, and then nodded.

"I thought so. Baby, this situation, the one with Seto, is super-delicate."

"I know"

"To be honest, I think that your Father hates Seto more than he hated Gozaboro. Even though Gozaboro's dead, he still hates him."

Ashely stood up suddenly, angry now. "But Seto's nothing like Gozaboro!"

Ruby was alarmed. "Sweetie, please, calm down!"

Ashely unclenched her fists, and slowly sat back down, sighing. "I'm really sorry, but you know how defensive I can be."

Ruby smiled a small smile. "I know, but sometimes you're a little too defensive for your own good."

"So, Seto," Mokuba began. "Have you ever met Lucky's parents?"

"Hero Mum, in passing. However, I know a lot about them." Seto said vaguely, staring out of the tinted window at the passing scenery.

"Like…what?" Mokuba prodded.

Seto sighed. "Her Mum was really young when she had Lucky, sixteen. Her Dad was seventeen, and he works a lot now. He…He doesn't like me." Seto replied at length.

Mokuba shifted in his seat, so he could see his older brother better. "What's her Mum like?" He continued, mentally preparing more questions.

"Didn't I tell you all this last night?"

"No. What's her Mum like? Mokuka repeated.

Seto blinked, searching for the right word. "…Affectionate." He said finally. Mokuba smiled softly.

A few minutes passed, before Mobuka continued. "How about grandparents? Are they still alive?"

Seto looked at him, and then back out of the window. "I'm not sure." He muttered.

"How long has she lived here? Where was she born? Does she like it here? Where did she come from?" Mokuba asked, ploughing on, and at an increased speed.

Seto shot him a strange look. "A few days, I think, maybe a few weeks. Egypt, I think so, and Egypt again. I think. Why the sudden interest in my personal life?" Seto listed off.

Mokuba glanced out of his own window. "Just curious. What does she look like?" He said vaguely.

"You'll see soon enough Mokie. No more questions." Seto said firmly, his ice blue eyes following the image of Domino Park as they passed. 'Mokuba's right,' he thought. Even though he hasn't said anything. I don't really know a lot about her. Maybe I can use this as a chance to get some answers…'

Ashely had begun to pace the width living room.

"Patience is a virtue." Ruby said.

Ashely stopped. "What does that mean anyway?"

"Ask your Father when he gets home."

Ashely paced over to the stereo and pressed 'next. Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' stopped, and Britney Spears' 'Toxic' took over. Ashely then went back and sat on the sofa and Ruby sat next to her, and gave her a cuddle.

"Don't worry okay? If you really don't like Alexander, I'll try and convince your Father that marrying him would be a bad idea."

Ashely hugged her Mum back, sighing. "Thanks Mama." She jumped, startled, when the doorbell rang.

Seto and Mokuba sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

Mokuba was trying to devise a plan, concerning his brother, but was having no luck.

Seto, however, was thinking about how he should ask Lucky the questions that Mokuba had asked, and the rest of the questions that he wanted answers to. Should he just come out and ask her or –

"We've arrived Sir." The chauffer informed, opening the door.

"Thank you." Mokuba and Seto replied, getting out.

"Mokuba, wait here."

"No!"

Seto sighed. "Fine."

They walked up the garden path.

"So this is where she lives? It's a nice house."

"Mokuba, shh." Seto said, and rang the doorbell.

Ashely squeaked, and jumped up. She kissed her Mum's cheek, and hurried into the hallway, passing in front of a mirror to check her hair. She stood in front of the front door, too a few deep breaths, and then opened it.

The door opened, and there stood Lucky, wearing a black off-the-shoulder slouch top with the words 'Angel or Devil?' on it in bright pink, with appropriate pictures, over a bright pink vest, tight black jeans, and pink snakeskin-effect heels.

She smiled. "Hi."

Seto swallowed. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"I'm good." She swallowed.

"Um, Lucky, this is my little brother Mokuba. Mokuba, this is Lucky."

"Hi Mokuba. I've heard a lot about you." Ashely smiled.

Mokuba smiled back. "Likewise."

Seto could hear the faint sound of 'Toxic' in the background. "Do you like Britney Spears?" He asked.

"Yeah, her music's good."

"Shall we go then?"

"Okay, hang on." Ashely disappeared into a room off the hallway. Five minutes later she came back, carrying a bowling bad and an average-sized denim handbag. She stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

When they were sitting in the limousine, and Seto had told the driver where to go, he allowed himself to look at her properly.

He noticed her crimped, multi-coloured hair, and her silverly-blue eye-shadow.

It turned out that Mobuka had noticed this too.

"I like the colour of your…Is it eye-shadow?" Mokuba asked.

Ashely smiled. "Thanks. Yeah, it is eye-shadow. My Mum bought it for me for my birthday."

"The colour reminds me of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Mokuba said. Ashely nodded. "When's your birthday?" He then asked.

"August, the 9th. I'm a Leo/Snake."

"Seto's a Scorpio/Dragon, aren't you Seto?" Mokuba smiled.

"yeah, I am."

"What sign, star sign, are you Mokuba?"

"Cancer, I think"

Ashely smiled, nodded, then lent back in her seat, and watched the passing scenery.

After awhile, her eyes wandered to where Seto was sitting, so she allowed herself to look at him properly.

'He looks so different, without a trenchcoat.' She mused. 'I…I like it though. Huh. Black jeans. They're a nice pair of jeans – not too baggy, not too tight. They're just right – for him anyway.'

Her eyes flickered to his feet. 'Oh my Ra, trainers! Nice ones. Well, he has the money to buy the best, so why shouldn't he?'

Her eyes flickered up to his neck, chest and shoulders. She smiled. 'A baby blue polo shirt.' She caught sight of the logo on the left hand side. 'Armani. Figures. That colour suits him though. Oh! He plays with the hem of his clothes too. I do that, but when I'm nervous.' She looked down. 'Okay, so I'm nervous. I wonder why Seto plays with his clothes?'

While Ashely was thinking this, Mokuba was watching her. Her saw her eyes flicker over his brother. 'I wonder what it is she's looking at? Or what she's looking for?' He wondered.

Set was absent-mindedly playing with the hem of his shirt as he stared out of the tinted window. 'How am I supposed to ask these questions? How am I supposed to act around her? Oh, I don't know. Let's just see how it goes.'

"Argh!"

"Lucky, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"I can't get this stupid piece of machinery to work!"

"Here, let me do it." Seto said, walking over, and putting his arms either side of her. He then proceeded to enter their names into the scoreboard.

"You make it look so easy."

"I do work with machines for a living." Seto said as they put on their shoes.

"Okay," Mokuba said. "Who's first?"

Bowling was a clatter of pins and laughter.

Seto made a point of showing up the Egyptian Queen of Games, but, by a remarkable twist of fate, ended up on bottom.

"So, Lucky," Seto said casually, as they stood near the scoreboard, watching Mokuba prepare a dramatic gutter ball.

"Yes loser?" Ashely replied playfully, laughing, which caused Seto to cringe, because he wasn't used to the title being displayed so openly.

"I was wondering," He continued, without commenting on the title. "If you ever have family reunions. Or used to…"

"Well," Ashely replied, caught off-guard, by the question. "Sometimes, I guess."

Seto nodded, as though this was an acceptable answer, while secretly cursing whatever God put this idea into his head.

"Hey big brother!" Mokuba called, running over and tackling the taller teen. "I got a strike! Did you see?"

"A wha-? Oh. No, I didn't." Seto said, in a daze, prying the brother off him. Mokuba pouted, and then glanced at Lucky.

"You find out anything?" He said in a state whisper, that, thankfully, Lucky didn't catch, because she was dancing to the music that the alley was playing.

"Nothing really." Kaiba muttered, striding off to take his turn.

Mokuba stood and watched as Lucky made strange, but rhythmically pleasing movements to the Bangles' 'Walk Like An Egyptian', dancing to it with perfect form.

"Lucky!" he called, sneaking up behind her and laughing as she jumped.

"What?" She asked, her head still nodding to the beat.

"Do you have a criminal record?" Mokuba asked playfully, causing her to stop moving completely.

"What?" She said, slightly darkly.

Mokuba took a step back. "I was just curious, you know, for breaking and entering or something…"

Lucky frowned slightly. "No, I haven't, and no, nobody in my family has."  
Mokuba laughed, uncomfortably, his eyes darting around the room. "That's cool…" He paused. "I'm gonna go and play some video games…"

So, he ran off. There was a clatter as Seto finally stopped eavesdropping and knocked over some pins.

Ashely was looking in the direction that Mokuba has disappeared in, with a strange look on her face.

"You okay?" Seto asked, walking over. "You look disturbed."

"No, your brother just asked me if I had a criminal record." She replied, her facial expression changed from a frown into a smile. "Strange little boy…"

Seto nodded in agreement, silently hoping that this didn't mess up his plans.

"Sexy, everything about you's so sexy…" Lucky sang; to Liberty X's 'Just A Little' that the alley was playing, as she went to take her turn, and got a perfect strike. On doing so, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Seto.

He blinked, and then made a face at her. "Big deal! I got one too!"

She pouted playfully, and then got another one. "But not three in a row?"

Seto batted the air in disgust. "Maybe not, but can you get four in a row?"  
"Of course I can!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Then do it!"

So, she did.

Oh yeah, go me!"

Ashely sat down, and watched Seto get up to take his turn, secretly checking out his behind. "'Cause I've found heaven here on Earth no I've found you…" She sang softly (Kaci, 'Paradise').

Seto got a perfect gutter ball, with perfect form, and then swore.

Ashely gasped, and then laughed, a beautiful sunny laugh, which caused the boys in the next lane to stare. Seto laughed too – he couldn't help it; it was contagious

Ashely smiled, got up, and gave Seto a brief hug as she went to take her turn.

The boys in the next lane were staring with their mouths open.

Kaiba blinked, stared, shook his head, and then sat down. Now it was his turn to do the checking out.

"There's going to rumours in school on Monday." Ashely murmured to Seto as she passed by to sit down, after getting a half strike.

Seto nodded. "Millions." He murmured darkly. "And newspaper scandals." He added as one of the boys flashed a camera.

Ashely noticed this and walked over to the boy with the camera. She murmured something into his ear, and he handed the film over. She smiled, kissed his cheek and walked back over to where Kaiba was standing.

"What did you do?" He asked, surprised.

Ashely smiled as she watched the boys leave the alley. "Nothing special. I just told him that he'd get a kiss, and maybe a photo if I saw him in school on Monday, but only if he gave me the film." She smirked, a smirk that Kaiba would've been proud of (and so he was). "He thinks," she continued. "That I'm going to give him a Playboy-esque photo." She grinned. "I don't think so."

"Of course." Seto said firmly, and then paused. "Are you still in contact with any of your childhood friends?"

Ashely looked at him. "My best friend is dead." She said coldly. "He was all I had…" She murmured, wrapping her arms around herself, as if to hold in the pain.

Kaiba blinked. "I'm so-"  
"Hey, big brother!"

Ashely looked up at Seto.

"Hey, big brother, look who's here!" Mokuba called, running over. Seto looked up and came eye to eye with Yugi and his friends. Téa waved.

Seto looked at Lucky. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and looked at the others. "Oh no…" She mumbled

"Key Kaiba!" Yugi said, bouncing over. Kaiba stood up rigidly, and looked away.

"Ra, help me…" Ashely muttered, seeing the look on Joey's face.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked, more of a statement than a question, and a statement of disgust at that.

"Um, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ashely asked, ignoring Kaiba's rudeness.

"We came ta bowl/" Joey said bitterly. "What's Rich Boy doin' here?"

"He's with me. Got a problem?" Ashely replied, her voice a little harsh.

Joey opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Téa nudged him. "Do you mind is we join you Lucky?" Téa glanced at the CEO. "Kaiba?"

Ashely looked at Kaiba. "Whatever Kaiba wants." She said, shrugging.

"I have to go to a meeting." Kaiba replied, casting a worried look at Lucky. "Lucky, can I give you a ride home?"

Ashely glanced at Joey. "What? I'm hanging out with Kaiba, he's my friend. Do you have a problem Joey? If so, spit it out."  
Joey opened his mouth again, but was nudged, this time by Tristan. "Nuthin'." He muttered darkly.

Ashely gave Joey a look, and then glanced at her silver Playboy watch. "Um, yeah please. My dad's going to be home soon, and I have to be home before he is." She lied smoothly.

Kaiba nodded. "Let's go then."

"See you later guys!" Ashely said to the others.

"Mokuba, we're going!" Kaiba called to his brother, who was by the video games. Mokuba looked up and followed Ashely and Kaiba out to the limo, where he was soon absorbed in a Gameboy Advance SP game, with earphones in. Kaiba tutted.

"Why didn't you want to stay?" Ashely asked, putting her seatbelt on.

"I don't know." Kaiba said truthfully. "It makes me sick to be around them. They're so…" He tailed off, searching for the right word.

Ashely raised an eyebrow. "Sick? Really? Why?" She paused. "No-one, except maybe Alexander, makes me feel sick."

Kaiba shrugged as the limo pulled away from the alley. "I don't know. It's just, everything works out so well for them. They're happy together…so content."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Why?"

Kaiba shrugged again. "The only times I feel…happy," he said, as if the word was foreign. "Are when I'm around Mokuba, or…you."

Ashely smiled softly, but blushed. "Really? But why me, why am I so special?"

"You know so much about me, and you don't make me feel…I don't know." He said dismissively. He stared out of the tinted glass. "I don't know." He repeated.

Ashely waited a few minutes. "Make you few what?" she asked softly.

No answer.

"Kaiba?" She whispered.

"Insignificant, unimportant, sub par, you know…" He muttered under his breath, hoping that she wouldn't hear.

"Oh…Kaiba…"

"It's not a big deal…" He muttered. "We're here…"

"Wait. Yes, it is a big deal.

He glanced at her. "How so?"

She shifted in her seat. "Well, nobody should feel like that."

Kaiba blinked. "Huh. Well, I won't." He said firmly, glancing at the house.

Ashely unbuckled her seatbelt, and moved closer. "Why do they make you feel that way? What have they got that you haven't? Kaiba, please, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" He snapped. Lucky backed off. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. They just…they've got each other, their…normalcy…I don't know…"

Ashely sighed. "Can I have your cell phone number?"

Kaiba blinked, then nodded slowly. He dug through his pockets and found a small notebook and a pen. He scribbled down a series of numbers, and handed the piece of paper to her. "What for?"

She took it. "So I can call you stupid" She said fondly.

Seto laughed. "Okay. You should be going now, right?" He cast another nervous glance out of the window.

"Er, yeah." Ashely slid over the leather seats, gave his cheek a quick kiss, and scrambled out of the limo. "See you later, and thanks."

After saying goodbye to Mokuba, and flashing a smile at Seto, she walked into her house and shut the door behind her.

"Big brother, your face is red."

"Never mind it." He replied hurriedly. "Driver! Take us home."

The driver tipped his hat and started the engine. Mokuba snickered.

When Ashely got in, she took her bags upstairs, put them on her bed and dialled a number on her bedroom phone.

"Hi Joey, it's Lucky. I was wondering, what the hell is your problem with me being friends with Kaiba?"

"I, um-." Joey stuttered smartly, unbalanced by the suddenness of this conversation.

"I know you wanted to say something, back at the alley, so, what is it?"

"Look," Joey said with a sigh. "Kaiba, he's just not a nice person. He's obsessive an' cruel, an' he cares more about winnin' than he does his own lil' bro'. I just don't wanna see ya get hurt."

Ashely sighed. "Thanks for looking out for me Joey, but I can look after myself. Kaiba's not like that anyway."

Joey snorted.

"He's not! You should've seen him before you lot showed up. He was acting like a normal teenager, he was having fun. He was even smiling."

Joey tried to picture Kaiba smiling. It didn't work. "I've known him longer than you." Joey said at length, on the other end of the line. "But, I guess as long as you're careful, I'll try not to intervene."

"Joey, it's not how long you've known someone for, it's how well you know them."

"Yeah, okay." Joey sighed.

"Joey?" Ashely said, her voice softening.

"Yeah?"  
"Thanks…for looking out for me."

"It's okay. Talk to ya later, Lucky."

"Bye." Ashely replied. She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Seto, why's your face still red?" Mokuba persisted, as they walked through the front door. "What did Lucky do?"

Seto coughed into his hand, and tried to fight off more heat he felt rising to his face. "Ah, nothing big…"

"So, she did do something! What?"  
"Uh…" Seto trailed off. "Lucky just…" He coughed again. "Anyway, it isn't important. Just something she said Mokuba."

"What did she say to make you go so red?" Mokuba persisted.

Seto rolled his eyes, and ruffled his little brother's hair. "When you're older Mokie." He stroke off upstairs.

Mokuba just stood there in the entrance hall as the words sunk in. He stamped his foot. "He does that to me every time!"

Upon reaching his home office, Seto opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his desk, and sat down.

He sighed, and out of habit, opened up his laptop and stared at it. There were at least three company reports that needed doing. He sighed again, and opened up the saved file of his conversation with Lucky on the Internet.

As he scrolled through them again, he smiled. How much had he told this person? Personal information that Mokuba probably didn't even know, some of it.

So much, and yet, he didn't know them. But, maybe, that was part of why he did it. Something unknown to explore, a stranger's reaction. And they supposedly didn't live nearby, so he didn't have to be afraid of her.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, making him jump. He quickly pulled it out, and using his traditional, cold and bored voice, answered. "Hello? What do you want?"

"Move over Prince Charming!" Replied a female voice.

"Lucky!" Kaiba said excitedly. "I'm surprised you called me so soon."

"Did I just break some kind of rule? Ah well, never mind. Anyway, I've just had a rather interesting chat with Joseph."

Joseph…Joey…Wheeler? Interesting? With him?" Kaiba asked, surprised. "you must have magic Lucky, because Wheeler's hardly interesting."

"Yeah right. It was about you actually. About, why he looked so annoyed when I told him that you were with me."

"Really?" Kaiba said, raising an eyebrow, and leaning back in his desk chair. "And why was he so annoyed?"

"He said, and I quote that you're obsessive and cruel, and that you care more about winning than you do about your own little brother. He also said that he's known you longer than I have, and that he doesn't want me to get hurt."

Kaiba rocked back and forth, thinking. Who would've expected a rival, would be an obstacle between him and his only friend. "Do you think that I'm going to hurt you?"

"No I don't." Lucky paused. "I hope not. Anyway, I told him that it's not how long you've known them; it's how well you know them, Right? And I think that I know you better than Joseph does."

"Yeah that's true…" He paused. "But how well do I know you?"

Lucky coughed. "I just thought that you ought to know. I don't like talking about people behind their backs. I did have something I wanted to ask you. Two things actually."

"Really? What's that?"

"First I wanted to ask you if you…" Seto heard Lucky swallow. "If you wanted to go out again sometime. Without Mokuba, that is."

Seto blinked, and smiled slightly. "Ah…yeah. As friends though, right?" He was half hoping that she would say no, but wouldn't say it to himself, even mentally.

"Erm, yeah, friends. Wait…why do you ask? Do you want something more from me Seto Kaiba?"

Seto blushed violently, and silently thanked any god that was paying attention to his messed up life, that he and Lucky were on the phone. He slipped, and the chair fell back on all fours violently. "No!" He said quickly. "Mokuba was just going on and on so…"  
"So what?"

"I just wanted to make sure that we are still friends, after I said that thing and you kind of…" Kaiba said slowly. He seemed to be tailing off a lot in conversations today.

"Ah, that. Sure we are. Anyway, the second thing that I wanted to ask you is, what do you want me to call you?"

Kaiba sighed. "I don't know. Well, if we're friends, you can call me Seto." He said slowly. "Friends don't need to be formal, right?"

Lucky laughed. "Nah I guess not. Are you sure that you don't want me to call you; master, sir, your majesty, that sort of thing?"

"Well," Seto said at length. "Master or your majesty, but only if you really think it's necessary," he paused for dramatic tension. "My Queen."

"Only if you're my King sugar." Ashely replied instantly, feeling herself go red.

Seto laughed. "Yes my Queen." He replied, blushing only slightly. "Your will is my command."

"Well sugar," Ashely said. "I guess, unless I see or speak to you tomorrow, I'll see you Monday."

"Sounds like a plan. Call me maybe? If your majesty feels up to it?"

"One might be obliged to call you." Lucky said, in a mock-posh voice. "Bye sugar," she said, her voice back to normal. "Sleep well."

"Bye." Seto clicked the phone. With a deep sigh, he glanced at the document he had been reading. "Who'd have thought?" He muttered to himself. "That I'd find my only friend in an Internet chatroom."


End file.
